polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
South Koreaball
South Koreaball is North Koreaball's sworn enemy and brother. He likes to call himself just Koreaball or ROKball despite North Koreaball sayings he is true Korea. South Koreaball lives and has his clay on the southern part of the Korean Peninsula and loves his pop music called K-pop. He is also known as one of the richest countryballs in Asia. South Koreaball HDI (Human Development Index) ranks at 15th (Japan 17th, China 91th), making it one of the best places to live in the world. It also has an ultra developed technology and lifestyle, and Jeju island is considered to be the most cleanest and natural ecosystems in the world. South Koreaball practices plastic surgery (about 16% of all Korean women have undergone plastic surgery), and its people is very good-looking (even without plastic surgery). The recent rise of Hallyu (Kpop, Korean dramas, Korean culture) has made South Korea an extremely popular nation, and earning tons of money from exporting its culture. Kpop is also very famous, and is considered to rival even those of the American pop industry. History Koreaball's history started at around 80,000 BC, and in BC 2333, made the first kingdom, called Gojoseun. Later on, it divided into four countries, called Goguryeo, Silla, Baekje, and Gaya. Gaya, which was inbetween Silla and Baekje, later fell, and the three kingdoms constantly fought each other. Silla eventually conquered the rest, and made Unified Silla. However, this did not last long and Unified Silla turned into Goryeo. Goryeo was very indulged in Buddhism, and made many temples. This was the age when many Buddhist temples and infrastructures were made. However, unfortunately, Genghis Khan invaded Goryeo and destroyed most of the flourishing culture. Much of the temple still remains destroyed or gone after the Mongolians burnt them down. Goryeon was on the verge of becoming completely Mongolian empire, until Joseon was made. Just before Joseon was made, the Mongolian empire fell and disappeared. Joseun had the most flourishing dynasty of all, and it built massive lavish buildings and treasures. Joseon also liked the current Chinese dynasty (Ming dynasty), and sent many treasures and missionaries to China. In 1592, a huge Japanese invasion landed on Korea (임진왜란). When things were gone and there was no hope, an Admiral called Lee Sun shin (이순신) pushed the huge 330 Japanese ships back to Japan with only 12 ships of his own. Lee Sun Shin is still considered as a national hero even today in South Koreaball. Later, Joseon was invaded by China (Qing dynasty), because Joseon refused to help Qing dynasty, but instead helped the dying Ming dynasty. Joseon managed to push them back again, and had some peaceful ages. Unfortunately, in 1910, Imperial Japan invaded Korea with new weapons and completely obliterated Korea. They colonized Koreaball for 35 years (1910~1945) and raped and tortured and massacred many Koreans. They even used them for human experiments and for cannon fodder and forced labour. Some Japanese still deny this history, and that is why South Korean-Japanese relationships are not very good. South Koreaball was born in 1945, along with his brother North Koreaball, as their mother Koreaball was dying from Japanball's rape. He was adopted by USAball, and taught capitalism, in contrast to Sovietball adopting his brother and teaching him communism. In 1950, his brother invaded his clay, but adoptive father USAball and his NATO friends helped him, until Chinaball came onto North Koreaball's side. An armistice was signed in 1953, but the border between their homes is still heavily armed. In 1988, North Koreaball boycott his Olympic Games in Seoul. They marched under a united Korean flag in 2000 though, giving him hope that his brother might be cured and his life turned around. Together with enemy Japanball, South Koreaball had the 2002 World Cup. In 2015, South Korea had 2015 Gwangju Universiade and planning to have the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang. South Koreaball now spends his days doing K-pop, and (sometimes) cosmetic surgery. He also do does stuff on his phone alot. Samsung, LG, Daewoo, Hyundai, KIA, and Dusan is one of the main companies famous in the world, and Samsung especially is currently covering the electronical market. South Koreaball made miraculous development in the 20th century, and still continues to make rapid growth (about 3.4% a year). It is predicted that South Koreaball may overpass Japan's economy and power in about 5~8 years. South Koreaball also ranks as the most innovative country (by Bloomberg), and is currently sharing the crown with Japan as one of the most advanced countries in Asia and the world. How to draw 1. Draw a circle. 2. Draw a circle center Taiji. (Tai line right high left low) 3. Draw these black trigramms (clockwise, from up-left): ☵, ☰, ☵ and ☷ 4. If you draw the eye, finished. Relationships 친구들(Friends) *Philippinesball - Both hate communism! Also good vacation spot. Only thing bad are the illegals *Taiwanball - Oh, Tailand. He's Best friends! Keep watching my Korean drama. *USAball - Father and also est friends (for)ever, basically keeps False Korea from getting all pissed and taking over. *Tringapore - Fellow dragon from the south. Also a former British Colony who kicked some commie aftermath. *Seoulball- one of my Sons. Is very popular. *Incheonball, Busanball, Daejeonball, Ulsanball, Daeguball- Sons/Daughters *Okinawaball - Nephew. *Chinaball - Best frenemies (for)ever. At least he replaced Gangnam Style with motherfucking Gentleman, which is much better for everyone. (especially him). Almost makes up for him being friends with False Koreaball. But still, he is kinda a friend because we're both pissed at False Korea now. **Hong Kongball - Fellow dragon from the west. Also a former British Colony who kicked some commie aftermath. **Macauball - Western Dragon's brother. **Yanbianball - Where Koreans live in China. Must Unite! *Turkeyball - brother country. We love each other very dearly. *Liberiaball - Of african brother *South Africaball - We both have "South" in our names. *Franceball - was in bad relationships because of dog meat a few years ago. Today is good because of Kpop! *Vietnamball - ROK army killed civilians during the Vietnam war. However, Vietnamball forgave South Koreaball and likes Kpop, and wants to follow South Korea's steps of miraculous economical growth. *South Africaball - they helped us during the Korean war! Brothers of war! *Indiaball - we helped a lot in India. India wants to follow Korea's economical and social development. *Australiaball - good trading partners. Also, Asutraliabll and South Koreaball both hates whale hunting! *Japanball - Best frenemies. well, mostly an enemy but in Korea's culture, is a very good friend. They helped us during the Korean War (with their horrible Type 99s)!But If Japanball doesn't remember the comfort women,then frenemy then will become archenemy and start invade Tokyoball and turn him into korean and South Korea will never gib back Tokyo,so see enemy section 적들(Enemies) *North Koreaball - Used to be brothers, then became frenemies, and then became enemies. *Chinaball - Friend of evil brother North Koreaball, and they remove Gangnam Style. Frenemies though, so... *Pyongyangball- North Koreaball's son. *Japanball - Tried to destroyed Korea many times. Now tries to revise history books. Many Japanese people try to frame Koreans and spread lies! Koreaball is sick of Japanball's naughty behaviour. They even claim their culture is more superior, even though we Koreaball has a longer and more extravagant history! We hate anime, perverted pornography, hentai, hara-kiri, rape, Yakuza! Anime is disgusting even though South Korean girls spend a lot to look like anime girls(Goddammit PURETTY!)REMEMBER THE COMFORT WOMEN!!! OR ELSE WE WILL INVADE TOKYO AND WE WILL TURN YOUR CAPITAL CITY INTO KOREAN AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE HIM EVER!!! Quotes *"Hyeongje" - brother *"Aigo!!" - argg!! *"Hwayting!" - Fighting! (used as a phrase to boost things up) *"Gwiyomi" - cutey (similar to Kawaii) *"Anyeong" - hello *"Myeolgong!" - Annihilate communism! *"k k k k" - used instead of "lol" Gallery 大韓民國 Republic of Korea 대한민국.png Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png Those_were_the_days_by_tringapore-d7m5cq2.png B7RPul6.png Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png South_and_North_1945-2014.png Korea & Poland pepsi.png SIKYe5N.png The iMurica!!.gif 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Korea_Army.png North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png 맥주Beer.png 0RSm19f.png Recognized.png South Koreaball province map.jpg|this is the Polandball province map of South Koreaball. Daejeonball wantings love.jpeg|South Koreaball hanging out with Seoulball Korea's History|This image shows most of Korea's historical countryballs. South Koreaball next to Unified Koreaball Korea & Daejeon STRONK.png CFhuQJb.png Europe and East Asia.png Tea Time.png|I also want to kill Clay, and Clay now also want to drink tea with Japanball 190487 615007138526883 66576032 n.png Timeline of Korea.png Korea.gif China and Korea play a game.png North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png South Korea-Wiki-wordmark.png Jinball (Korea).png United States Army Military Government in Korea 공.png Kawaii South Korea.png Korea & Daejeon STRONK.png Korea Army.png Reunification korea.jpg The Southern Korea.png Correct and Wrong drawings of Daejeonball.jpeg Ansan 공.png Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png 부산.png Dongnaeball.png Daejeonball wantings love.jpeg Seoul ball.png Unified Korea.png Korea's History Daily Routine in Asia.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png CAWxBxM.png Dokdoball.png Hell.png Jeollabuk-do 공.png Cheongju 공.png Ulsan 공.png 충북공.png 경기 공.png Korean War.png Fly boy, fly.png Jochiwon 공.png South Koreaball province map.jpg Bg0skeX.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Sd06SiH.png N3nWRMn.png Links *Facebook page es:Corea del Surball ko:대한민국공 Category:Asia Category:Modern Countryball Category:East Asia Category:Korea Category:Countryballs Category:Ching Chong Category:Mongoloid Category:Former kebab removers Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Protestant Category:Capitalism Category:Four Asian Dragons Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Kimchi Category:Atheist Category:Kebab Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Sushi Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent Category:South Koreaball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs of the Korean Peninsula Category:Dispute Category:Republic Category:Kimchi lovers Category:Japan rivals Category:South Korea Category:Handsome Category:Beautiful Category:Christian Category:Four Asian tigers Category:Economical development Category:Taekwondo Category:Advanced Countryball Category:G20 Category:OECD Category:East Asiaballs Category:Vodka remover Category:HUE Category:Hue Category:Kebab